Why Can't Revealing Feelings Be Easier?
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: He was fighting an inner battle; if he told her and she didn't feel the same way, it could ruin any type of friendship that the two of them had. On the other hand though, if he didn't tell her now he may never get another chance and would lose her forever


"You'll be too late if you wait any longer." Travis turned to look at Connor as he set the arrow in his bow, preparing to take another aim at the target twenty yards away from where the two stood.

"Too late for what?" Travis asked as he began to prepare himself to take another shot. As soon as Connor's bow gave a _twang_, he lowered it and stared at his older brother.

"To tell her," Connor said simply. Travis who had been set to take his shot just then faltered, his arrow flying way off course and almost nailing a dryad.

"W-Whatever are you talking about?" Travis demanded hoping his brother wouldn't catch the nervous edge to his voice.

He did.

Connor grinned knowingly. "The whole camp knows dork, no use trying to hide it." Connor aimed and his arrow whizzed and struck the target in the center.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Travis said seriously. Connor glared at him.

"Will you give it up already and just admit you like Katie?" He snapped.

"Shh!" Travis hissed quickly. "Do you want everyone in the sound to hear you?" Travis demanded. Connor smirked, satisfied that he'd found his brother's weakness, possibly his _only_ weakness; Katie Gardner.

The daughter of Demeter had, for as long as Connor recalled, captured his brother's heart. The girl was sweet and kind, but had moments where she could be as a deadly as Medusa when messed with. Unfortunately that was something that convinced every single child of Aphrodite that the two were meant to be together.

Travis on his part, had never really _denied_ liking Katie either, he usually changed the subject or used his suave smile to send the Aphrodite girls into giggles, faint blushes coloring their cheeks. This usually worked, minus Connor of course. Connor, being the younger sibling, saw _everything_. And by everything he meant the way Travis would hang back to talk to Katie on their way to a meal, play pranks on her just for the satisfaction of having every ounce of her attention turned onto him, and the way he always skipped afternoon activities to hang with her in the Strawberry Fields.

As far as he was concerned his brother had fallen for Katie long ago, but was too lame to admit it. This annoyed not only himself, but the other campers as well who had been betting for near three summers now on when the two would finally get together.

Unfortunately that time had not come any closer. Until today, Connor hoped.

"Just tell her already," Connor sighed preparing to shoot another arrow.

"And why would I do that?" Travis asked, watching his brother carefully.

"Because it's stupid of you not to tell her?" Connor suggested, shooting the arrow.

"And what if she doesn't like me back?" Travis demanded. Connor shrugged.

"Better to tell her and get rejected then go on forever feeling the same way about each other and never know," Connor muttered. "And if I'm correct, you have maybe...five minutes before she leaves."

"Leaves?" Travis suddenly asked.

"Remember? She's going on that quest?" Connor said. Travis gave him a blank stare. "With another girl from her cabin and someone from the Aphrodite cabin?" Travis shook his head. "Yeah, well, she is and like I said they'll be leaving in about five minutes...actually make that three minutes now," Connor stated.

"What?" Travis said. "I-I...you know maybe...is that Chiron calling me? Got to go!" He dropped the bow and ran towards the Big House, but veered last second and hurried toward the pine tree. He emerged on the top of the hill just as the three girls and Argus reached the bottom. Travis stood, watching as they made towards the RV, fighting an inner battle with himself on whether or not to tell Katie. If he did and she didn't feel the same way, it could ruin any type of friendship (if it could even be called that) that the two of them had. On the other hand though, if he didn't tell her now he may never get another chance and therefore would be losing her forever.

"KATIE!" He charged down the hill mentally preparing himself for the task he had just given himself. Katie may be about to go on a quest, but Travis knew that he had the more dangerous task to accomplish.

Katie meanwhile was all set on going on this quest. Most people warned her that it would be dangerous and she would most definitely have to be careful, but that still didn't stop her adventurous side from buzzing around in excitement. Her first quest! This was an absolute big deal. Or at least, it was supposed to be before Travis Stoll came running down the hill yelling her name,

"Oh what does he want _now_?" Katie complained. Alicia, the daughter of Aphrodite that was one of her quest companions giggled.

"Oh I don't know, maybe he's got big news to tell you," Alicia said. Their third travel companion, Katie's half-sister Terra, smiled as both she and Alicia hurried over to the RV giggling and glancing over their shoulders. Katie turned and walked back over to the bottom of the hill just as Travis reached her. He stopped and bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Can I help you?" Katie asked.

"I...need to...tell you...something," Travis panted.

"Travis can't this wait, unless you don't realize it, I have a quest to go on," Katie said.

"Please...really important," Travis said as he straightened back up. Katie sighed and pulled her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Fine, but you'll have to make it quick." Travis smiled, looking...relieved? Maybe what he was about to say really was important. Katie waited as Travis hesitated a moment, his iconic smile on his face.

"Well?" Katie demanded. "You said it was impor-"

Travis, mainly without even thinking, cupped Katie's face with his hands and brought his lips down onto hers. Katie tasted like mangoes and smelled of some type of flower which made Travis enjoy having her so close to him even more. It would've been even better had Katie actually returned the kiss, but within seconds Katie had shoved Travis off of her, looking bewildered at his uncalled for action.

"What-what do you think you're doing?" Katie demanded, her face a faint shade of red.

"Uh...kissing you?" Travis replied. Katie stared at him, mouth gaping for a few moments before she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what you're trying to get at Travis Stoll, but whatever it is, messing around with my emotions is not going to be a part of your next little prank!" Katie yelled angrily.

"Katie, honest I'm not trying to mess with your emotions!" Travis said quickly.

"Oh and what were you trying to do then, confess your so called love for me?" Katie demanded.

"Yes Katie...I was," Travis admitted. Katie continued to glare at him though until, at last, the anger seemed to be melting away and her expression softened.

"Y-you were?" Katie stammered nervously. Travis felt the heat his own cheeks were giving off and could only imagine how embarrassed he must look.

"Yeah...I mean if you don't feel the same way that's cool and all, but I felt it better to tell you and have you reject me than never actually know and-"

Travis was the one caught off guard this time when Katie kissed him. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away too quickly.

"You know, I'm glad you made the first move," Katie whispered, her eyes permanently trained on the ground. "And just so you know, I wouldn't have rejected you."

"Y-You wouldn't?" Travis asked. It was then that he broke this whole embarrassment spell he had going on, it wasn't very like himself. "Of course it was pretty obvious, everyone does say you're pretty simple minded."

"Excuse me?" Katie spat, anger flaring in her eyes. "Simple minded?"

"Yeah...if it really took _you_ this long to admit feelings for me," Travis mocked.

"You took just as long!" Katie argued.

"Yes, but you see I admitted it first, therefore meaning you took longer than I," Travis said giving her his trademark smile only for Katie to slap him. Travis stumbled a bit, but came up smiling, his hand rubbing his sore cheek. Katie was already storming towards the RV. "Just be careful, I won't be there to save you if you need me!" Travis yelled after her. Katie couldn't help but crack a smile at the sound of real, pure sincerity in his voice, even if he was insinuating that he would have to save her (not that that would ever happen).

"Just stay out of trouble until I get back Stoll," Katie replied over her shoulder. "Because the Gods only know _I_ won't be there to get you out of it!" With a final wave to him Katie, shut the door and before too long the RV was rambling off down the road before disappearing completely out of sight.

Travis stood there watching the spot where the RV disappeared, his hand still resting on his cheek. After a while he sauntered back up the hill and into camp.

"Hey man," Connor greeted, jogging up beside him. "So...did you tell her?" Connor asked.

"Yeah...and she slapped me," Travis said.

"Oh well, there's always other girls," Connor said and Travis realized he didn't get what Travis originally meant, but that was okay, because right now that didn't bother Travis. What really bothered him is that Katie honestly thought that he would stay out of trouble until she got back.

X~X~X

I think this was okay for my first Tratie fic. Tratie is really cute when you think about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. Otherwise Tratie would definitely be a couple right up there next to Percabeth. XD

Read and Review please!


End file.
